1. Field of the Present Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to vehicular fixtures for carrying goods attached to the exterior of a vehicle, and more particularly to a clamp-on fixture for carrying goods secured between a fixed frame and a movable frame.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Larsen, U.S. Pat. No. 1,991,900, discloses a plurality of spaced members, supporting members. Adjustably mounted on the spaced members and extending laterally therefrom, some of the supporting members are engagable with one side of a ladder and the supporting members are engagable with the other side of the ladder. The ladder engaging members are adjustably mounted on the supporting members and a means placed under tension is mounted on one of the spaced members that is engagable with the ladder.
Bixel, U.S. Pat. No. 2,080,527, discloses a supporting bracket having a surface upon which an object to be supported may rest. An overthrow lever having a slot and pin connection is connected to the bracket. A clamp member is pivoted to the overthrow lever intermediate of the ends of the lever and adapted to clamp the object upon the support. A tension means is so arranged as to exert tension on the pin connection in a direction as to hold the clamp member in a clamping position.
Goldfus, U.S. Pat. No. 2,980,379, discloses a rack for mounting a portable radio receiver having a mounting plate, the rack for securing the plate to a surface. A pair of arms is pivotally and slidably mounted within integral sleeve portions from opposite edges of the plate. Each of the arms includes an elbow adapted to support a projection extending from a side of the receiver. A pair of integral projections is formed from the edges of the plate and extends from the other face of the plate near the ends of the sleeves. Each of the arms bears against one of the projections when spread apart by the receiver thereby being held in a fixed angular position with respect to the plate.
Meusel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,730, discloses an apparatus for releasably retaining a dolly. The apparatus provides a frame having mounting plates for securement to a surface. Curved brackets on the frame receive wheels. A latch is associated with the frame for alternatively opening and closing openings adapted to receive arms of the dolly. A means for locking the arms in the openings is provided whereby the dolly may be firmly held in the apparatus, but may be quickly disengaged upon release of the latching means.
Jackson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,175, discloses a portable glass carrying rack which may be easily and quickly attached to a frame on a vehicle, such as a lumber truck or a pickup truck. A plurality of hooks on one end of a plurality of pipes is used to removably attach the rack to the frame. Boards interconnect the pipes and support one face of the glass to be carried. Another board attached to the end of the pipes opposite the hooks has a groove for supporting one edge of the glass. Brackets slidably attached to each of the pipes bias the lower portion of the pipes away from the truck and bias the pipes at a small angle with respect to the vertical in order to help absorb shocks caused by potholes and the like.
Weiler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,834, discloses a bumper mounted spare wheel carrier for a vehicle having a rear door with a latching mechanism for latching the carrier to the rear door of the vehicle so as to secure it during movement. The carrier has a first mounting bracket secured to the rear bumper and a second mounting bracket secured to the rear door of the vehicle. A carrier arm is mounted on the first mounting bracket and is adapted for pivotal movement between a first position latched to the second mounting bracket and a second position extending substantially laterally from the vehicle. A wheel bracket is attached to the carrier arm for holding the wheel. The latching mechanism, also mounted on the carrier arm, is adapted for engagement with the second mounting bracket. As a result, a low cost easy to install bumper mounted wheel carrier is provided which is firmly attached to the vehicle, yet can be easily swung away from the vehicle for removal of the spare wheel or for opening of the rear door.
Mercure, U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,032, discloses an improved clamp for use on a glass rack to hold sheets of glass. The clamp has a clamping bar pivotally mounted at one end to one side of the rack. The other end of the bar is cushioned. The bar is movable about its pivot between an upright inoperative position and a sloping operative position where its cushioned end abuts glass sheets on the rack holding them against the other side of the rack.
Hamilton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,434, discloses an automobile portable hauler comprising means for transporting supplies and equipment by the use of a conventional automobile on the exterior of the vehicle by the uses of brackets that are collapsible, are space savers and are easily assembled and adapted to the vehicle. There are 2 U-shaped members that are adapted to fit over the door when the window of the vehicle is open and in a down position. The U-shaped members are connected to a horizontal main member. Fastened to the main member at each end thereto is a bracket having a means for extending the main member longitudinally, a perpendicular extension in the same plane as the main member and extending forward from the door of the vehicle, and an extension member of said vertical extension to said plane of said vertical extension and parallel to the vertical section of the U-shaped member, whereby a cradle is formed at both ends of the main member to support and carry lengths of lumber, pipes, girders and other such items. The U-shaped members are longer on the outside of the door and are of such shape and configuration that they are inserted within an intermediary section whereby they may be adjusted higher or lower, and whereby they may be engaged or disengaged for easily assembly or disassembly. So also the main body extensions are of such configuration that they are easily inserted into the main body member and can be extended within limits for change of size adjustment and for easily disassembly.
McNulty, U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,768, discloses a temporarily installable, quickly and easily removable rack provides for the carriage of long and/or large sheet materials on the outside of the sidewall of a pickup truck type vehicle or the like. The rack consists of an essentially vertical beam with a shoe which rests upon the upper flange of the vehicle cargo box sidewall. The upper end of the beam is secured by a strut or cable which extends into the cargo box and is attached to the bed of the box immediately adjacent the inner sidewall. The beam has a shoe at the lower end providing for the support of any materials carried thereupon, and provision is also made for a retaining strap for the securing of materials against the beam. Attachment points for the strut or cable may be permanently installed; a temporarily installable attachment point is also disclosed which does not require modification of the vehicle structure. The rack is preferably used in pairs, installed fore and aft along the vehicle cargo box sidewall for the support of the forward and aft ends of any materials carried thereupon, thus leaving the cargo box open for the carriage of other objects. The rack is particularly suitable for use with smaller pickup type vehicles, in which a standard four foot by eight foot sheet of building material will not fit.
Moore, III, U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,951, discloses a folding side carrier rack consisting of a pair of pivotally mounted arms situated along the truck box located on the passenger side. Each rack is stored in a folding position on the inside of the front body and the inside of the tail gate. When needed for load carrying, the racks are pivoted outboard; the cargo retaining posts are raised from their stored position to the vertical; racks are stored by the reverse procedure.
Peckenpaugh, Sr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,956, discloses a adjustable, telescopic, carrying and storage case of variable and fixed length includes a hollow adjustable, telescopic front member of variable length and a hollow adjustable, telescopic rear member of variable length that can be separated or connected tightly. The case is adjustable in length and can be used at a maximum length and at a minimum length for ease in transportation. The case is preferably used for carrying and storing different items including telescopic fishing rod assemblies. The telescopic front member comprises a first container portion and a plurality of adjustable front telescopic locking sections which are placed in an interlocking relationship through a plurality of annular tapered locking surfaces and a number of annular locking surfaces. The telescopic rear member comprises a second container portion and a plurality of adjustable rear telescopic locking sections which are placed in an interlocking relationship through a plurality of annular tapered locking surfaces and a number of annular locking surfaces.
Bianchini, U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,564, new and improved winch operated vehicle mounted carrier comprised of an upper rectangular section having a securement bar extending inwardly therefrom. The securement bar is received within a class 3 trailer hitch for securement of the upper rectangular section thereto. An electric winch is secured to the upper rectangular section. The electric winch has a drive cable there secured. The drive cable has a securement portion extending downwardly therefrom. The invention includes two pairs of arms. Each of the two pairs of arms is pivotally secured to a lower portion of the upper rectangular section. A lower support bracket is pivotally secured to an opposing end of the two pairs of arms. A latch is secured to a middle portion of the lower support bracket. The latch couples with the securement portion of the drive cable of the electric winch. A lower support tray is secured across the lower support bracket. Two spring-loaded catches are secured to an outer portion of the upper rectangular section. The catches engage the outwardly extending tabs of the arms in a locked position when the electric winch pulls the lower support bracket to a position adjacent the upper rectangular section.
Port, U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,620, discloses a carrier or rack enabling owners of passenger vans, and some delivery vans, to haul elongated objects. Such carriers or load carrying bracket attachments are provided herein for vans of the type having two sets of upper and lower external door leaf hinges. A rack element is adapted for each set of hinges, with the two cooperating or jointly forming the rack itself. Each rack element includes a support rail having upper and lower hanging brackets on its inner surface adapted to fit between the hinge leaves to hang on the upper and lower door hinges. A rigid arm attached to the front surface of the support rail extends outwardly as a boom for supporting objects such as ladders, plywood and the like which are to be carried by the van.
Brickner, U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,842, discloses a portable exterior vehicle longload carrier designed to assist in the safe and efficient transport of long loads. Two identical load carrying members are securely mounted by hanging a certain distance apart on a side of a vehicle allowing the long load to be transported along the vehicle's length. The load carrying members can be adjusted to mount securely to almost any vehicle and include padding on all surfaces coming into contact with the vehicle thereby preventing any vehicle damage. The load carrying members further include points to attach rope, wire, hook-end elastic bands or similar products to secure the load in place for safe transport.
Shaver, U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,053, discloses a vehicle equipment rack that includes first, second and third rotatably interconnected members. The second and third members rotate between a first position in which all three members are aligned and a second position in which the second and third members are angularly offset from the first member. The second and third members may also angularly offset from one another when the second and third members are in the second position. The vehicle equipment rack may also include a drive train operatively connected between the second and third members. The drive train is configured to rotate one of these moveable members upon rotation of the moveable member.
Adamczewski et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,123, discloses an apparatus for carrying panel materials adjacent to a truck side panel that has a stationary work piece resting surface mounted on the truck side panel and a movable work piece clamping and supporting device positioned adjacent to the stationary work piece resting surface and mounted to the truck. A motive device such as a motor engages the truck and is connected for moving the workpiece clamping and supporting device toward and away from the work piece resting surface for sandwiching a work piece between the work piece resting surface and the work piece clamping and supporting device for enabling the truck to transport the work piece.
Cook, U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,379, discloses a load carrying vehicle accessory that includes rear, medial, and front carrier units each, having a laterally extending chassis-mounted socket member that telescopically receives a sleeve having a pair of posts thereon, the posts having adjustable spacing from a side extremity of the vehicle. The socket members can be clamped under the vehicle chassis and/or incorporated in vehicle bumpers. An optional configuration has front and/or rear mounted a base to which the socket member is pivotally mounted as an arm, the posts being foldable in-line with the arm, the arm also folding inwardly from the side of the vehicle.
Vyvoda, U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,894, discloses a side utility rack and rack kit for trucks having a pipe carrying rack or similar bed-mounted racks employs an assortment of brackets useful with conventional pipe cut in desired lengths in construction. The side utility rack is hung by means of hook brackets from a tubular member of the pipe rack and rests against the truck bed wall at a lower end inner bracket having a rubber bumper to avoid damage to the truck bed. The rack forms forward and rear cages separated by a lengthwise pipe member. The cages accept large, flat objects such as drywall panels or plywood supporting them for safe transportation. The cages may be adjusted in spacing to fit a particular truck and rack and for carrying particular lengths of flat cargo. The rack may be differently configured to fit differing racks associated with pickup or utility trucks.
Adamczewski et al, U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,105, discloses an apparatus for carrying a workpiece adjacent to an exterior surface of a vehicle, and provides a stationary resting surface mounted on an exterior surface of the vehicle and one or more movable clamping bars positioned adjacent to the resting surface. A driving screw moves the clamping bar in a scissors type motion, alternately toward the resting surface, so as to clamp the workpiece, and away from the resting surface so as to release the workpiece, whereby the workpiece may be safely transported by the vehicle. The apparatus may be mounted onto a panel truck, normally adjacent to one or both side panels, or may be mounted on the sides of a pick-up type truck.
The related art described above discloses a wide range of fixtures for providing support in transport. My two prior patents, summarized above, teach the use of the side of a vehicle for mounting panel goods and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,105 teaches the use of a rotating gate closure for clamping the goods, while my earlier patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,123 teaches a linear moving clamp. The present invention described and claimed herein also uses a linear clamping action, and provides a number of improvements including a mechanized clamping of the apparatus to the vehicle without modification to the vehicle, as well a separate mechanized clamping of the goods within the carrier. The present disclosure distinguishes over the prior art providing heretofore unknown advantages as described in the following summary.